Telasia Featherbreeze
|Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. Born in Ashenvale |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Druid of the Enclave Druid of the Grove Herbalist Journeyman Alchemist ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = The Grand Alliance Grand Alliance Army |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = The Citrine Eagle ---- |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = ---- |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Elune Wild Gods |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = |image =}} Telasia Featherbreeze is a Druid who ventured to Alterac Valley with the Druids of the Grove when the Alterac Conflict began between the Stormpike Clan and the Frostwolf Clan. Having remained there even after the departure and later death of Archdruid Renferal she found herself exalted with the Stormpikes for dutiful service and later on joined The Citrine Eagle to have a wider stretch of support for the Alterac Mountains. She seeks to tend to the lands in honor of the fallen Archdruid through assisting orders of Alterac. =Description= ---- Telasia was quite the opposite of an unassuming woman. This Night Elf stood rather tall and proud with her chin held high with a stride in her step. Her haughty display was only perpetuated by the array of piercings the woman held upon her features. Along the top of her right ear, a silver plate that ran along the curve of the ear was kept steady by two studs, and on the lobe of each ear there was a pair of silver studs, and a small set of four loop earrings running up the helix of each ear. Even on her face, her features were marked by the woman's own decor and fancy. The gentle and kind looking face with light purple skin and high cheekbones was painted around her luminescent silver eyes and long aqua brows, surrounding each one was a colored leaf. Pinned to the right nostril of her rounded nose was yet another silver stud. And finally on the bottom of her aqua painted lips was once more, another silver stud. She seemed to toy with the piercing on her lip often, folding her lip over pressing her tongue against it from the inside of her mouth; it seemed like a fair distraction. The long and thick hair that topped her head was a deep aqua that matched the lip makeup she chose to wear, as well as the leaves painted around her eyes. Her hair was kept in a very tightly bound and eloquently done braid that rested on her right shoulder, and was bound at each end with a tarnished silver band to keep it taught. While the woman's face was very intricately designed and prepared, the robes she wore were a much different story. Tribal patterns ran down each side of the thick leather robes, and connected to a pair of rather large gloves that were bound together by tanned leathers. On the chest of this robe a few long claws were tied to each side. These robes encased a very shapely form with wide hips and normal waist, as well as a fairly ample chest. The biceps that partially bulged from the sleeves of the tight robe when she flexed her arms hinted that she may be much stronger than most of her grove counterparts. At the bottom of her robes it could often be found that she was in fact shoeless, and had a tendency to flex and wiggle her toes. At First Glance Pierced Several piercings decorate the woman's visage. From her ears to her nose to her lip, silver decorum could be found pierced into her features. A stud in her lip and nose, along with a silver plate lining the top curve of her right ear. Bulging Sack Unable to keep it contained any other way aside from keeping it in one of her hands, the woman's large and squishy sack was kept presented for all to see at all times. Hanging freely, the burlap sack seemed to hold quite a few herbs and other simple supplies. War Paint? This elf's face paint of choice was that of two leaves that surrounded her eyes, colored to match her hair and lip makeup. Shoeless Often found without any sort of foot protection, the woman's feet were poking free from her robes for all to see. She really seemed to like wiggling and moving her toes about, and often pressed the pads of her toes into the ground to get a feel of what the grounds texture felt like. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Druids of the Grove Category:Stormpike Clan Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Cenarion Circle